A Perfect Pair
by xXxAngelDestined2FallxXx
Summary: Alice . . . Jasper . . . alone in the mansion after Bella runs away with Jacob in Eclipse . . . You do the math. LEMON


Alice's POV

I groaned as I dropped down onto the sofa in the living room. Why did Bella always have to insist on putting herself in harms way? It just wasn't logical. She was by far the strangest human I have ever come into contact with in all my years.

"What's the matter, Alice?" Jasper asked me, walking into the room.

We were alone in the house, as the rest of the family had gone hunting. Edward was not going to be happy with me when he got back. I shook my head, trying to see how I didn't see this coming. I should have considered the fact that he would show up at her school and they'd run off. I'd been so foolish.

"Nothing, Jazz. Just trying to figure out what to tell Edward when they get home."

He looked at me, confused. I had to laugh at his bewildered expression.

"It's Bella. She got away from me." My voice held some petulance. I was a little irritated.

He broke into a smile and joined me on the couch. "Really? How could she have managed that?"

I groaned again. "I can't _see _the wolves. That complicates things."

He put his arm over my shoulder. "I know how much that must irritate you."

"No, you don't!" I suddenly shouted. "How could you? Your power works on absolutely everybody! You have no idea what its like to be handicapped by your own nature! It is so frustrating! And quite an inconvenience, don't you think? If I had been able to _see _them, I would have been able to-"

He silenced me by putting one large hand over my mouth. I took a few deep breaths and nodded when I was calmed down enough for him to release me.

"I'm sorry." I was hardly ever bad-tempered with Jasper. I hated yelling at him.

He nodded his head once, showing that he understood. "I can always _sympathize_," he started, quoting me, "but I can't always _empathize_." He smiled at me warmly and took my tiny hand in his. "You know who I learnt that from? My favorite little vampire."

I giggled and decided to play along. "Oh, really? Tell me about her."

"Well," he continued, looking down at me, "she is incredibly tiny. And that would be a problem for her . . . if it were at all possible for anybody to catch her."

I smiled. "Tell me more."

"She is the most beautiful, most intelligent, kindest person to ever walk the earth. She is a blessing in so many ways."

I stared into his eyes. "Sounds like I've got some tough competition."

He chuckled, his accent getting thicker and more transparent, as it usually did when his voice got rough. "So you do."

"Just so we're clear," I said, dodging the kiss he was moving in for, "We're talking about me, right?"

"Of course," he said, his voice still low, "I know of no one else who matches my description so perfectly. But that girl," he continued, nibbling on my ear recklessly, "needs to learn not to be so hard on herself."

I sighed and pulled him back by his hair, then crushed his lips to mine. He all too willingly complied and pushed me back onto the couch.  
He started undoing the buttons on my blouse when I caught his hand.

"Jasper, we can't do this on Esme's sofa!"

"Why not?" he asked slyly, grinning that gorgeous southern grin that I adored so much. "You would know if anyone was going to catch us."

Before I had the chance to think about it his lips were crashing back down on my own. This time I didn't resist. I pushed up into him and felt the huge hardness poking form his jeans. I smiled into the kiss and he moved down to my neck. I moaned when he sucked on my skin. If I was human, I knew that would have left a bruise.

After fumbling with the buttons on my shirt he finally gave in and tore it right down the middle. I was about to complain when my voice hitched in my throat as he tore off the bra.  
My cool temperature made even the Forks air around us seem pretty warm and I sighed when I felt it against my bare skin.

"Dammit, Alice," I heard him groan before he attacked my chest, sucking on my nipples in a way that made me squirm under his gentle yet forceful touch.

I squealed when he bit down on one of them, then it turned into a moan when he let his hands travel further down my flat stomach and it stopped when he reached my belt. Before I could blink, my jeans were gone and I was left in nothing but my pink lace panties. That was hardly fair.  
As quickly as I could, I flipped us over so that I was on top of him and laughed at the momentary look of shock on his face.

The first thing I did away with was his long-sleeved t-shirt. I didn't even pause when I saw the scars. My Jasper definitely looked menacing and dangerous to most other vampires, but I knew better than to assume that was who he was. I knew what he had been through. And the scars weren't at all a problem for me to accept. They were a part of him, so I loved them just the same.

Once his chest was bare I immediately went to work. I dragged my tongue down the centre of his body, and ran in between his stone abs. he shivered at the sensation. I loved how responsive he was.

"Alice, please," he begged, bucking his hips upward.

"Please what?" I asked, teasing him a little.

"You know what!"

I didn't respond. But I did tear his jeans off in an instant, loving the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear. But now we were still uneven. I was still wearing my panty.  
I could see how much that upset him.

"God, Alice, you're such a tease!" he growled.

"What are ya gonna do about it?" I asked playfully.

He snarled and flipped us over again. Next thing I knew, my underwear was shredded on the floor. I groaned as the air hit my wet core.

Jasper's lips were on mine again, as I felt him push into me. Gentle and rough at the same time. I moaned into his mouth until he released me. We stayed in that position for what seemed like hours, though it was probably just a few seconds. I lay there, panting, and he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Jasper, please! Move!"

He chuckled and slid out of me, only to thrust himself back into me harder than the first time. He repeated this action painfully slowly, until I felt a familiar sensation flood through me.

"Jasper, I'm so close," I panted, looking up at him.

"Damn it!" he started moving faster now. Harder.

"Yes! Jasper! Don't stop!"

I thrashed about and squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for my climax.

"No!" he bellowed, causing me to open my eyes again. "Don't you dare close your eyes! I want to see you as you come!"

His words made me cry out in both pleasure and pain as he went even faster, filling me to the brim. He filled me so completely.

"Ah, Jasper!" I cried, knowing I wouldn't be able to take it much longer. "I'm gonna come!"

"Come for me, darling!" he grunted, pushing into me with more force. "Scream for me! Let the world know who you belong to!"

"JASPER!" I screamed as I tightened around his shaft.

It wasn't a second later when I felt his length pulsing inside me and his seed spill into me, following right after me as he reached his release.  
We both stayed in that position for a while. I was so content like this. With me and Jasper connected so physically. We were one. And there was no doubt in my mind that we were meant to be.

"I love you," I whispered, craning my neck to peck him.

"As I love you," he replied, leaning down to make it easier for me.

We both got up and started putting our clothes back on, not that there was much left of them. I bent down to pick up my blouse when I remembered what he had done.

"This blouse was vintage, you know!" I scolded. "Almost $200."

He chuckled roughly and flew upstairs. Within 2 seconds he was back with an armful of clothes for each of us.

"I'll buy you a new one," he promised, handing me half the pile.

I shook my head. "It was worth it. Of course, now you owe me."

"How much," he asked, wincing.

"Hmmm." I considered that for a millisecond. "Two shopping sprees."

"I thought it would be something like that."

I sighed. "Bella should be back form La Push soon. You shouldn't be here. All the boys were supposed to be hunting. Rose ad Esme should be back soon too. You should leave."

"Okay," he said, then sighed. "Guess I'll see you when we officially get back."

I smiled. "Don't worry. I'll have a surprise for you when you do."

"What is it?" he asked, suddenly weary.

"Trust me. You'll love it. I've _seen _it." I winked at him, and after a short, throaty chuckle, he was gone.

I heard a motorbike come speeding down the road from the freeway and, knowing that it was Bella, quickly cleaned up the mess we had made and threw on the new clothes.  
My brief moment of fantasy was over ad it was time to get back to reality.

I skipped into the garage and hopped on top of my new car, waiting for her to pull in.

When she finally did, I started rubbing the glossy yellow paint, allowing some remorse to show in my expression.

"I haven't even gotten the chance to ride it yet," I said sadly.

"Sorry," she spat out, jumping off her bike. I noticed that she was drenched and her teeth were chattering.

"You look like you could use a hot bath."

"Yup."

I scrunched up my face. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Nope."

I frowned but didn't complain. Just before she walked into the house, she turned around and eyed me suspiciously.

"How many outfits can you possibly get through in one day, Alice?"

I laughed as I followed her into the house, and started counting the seconds before Jasper got home. Smiling in anticipation, I humored my best friend as much as I could.  
But my eyes kept flickering to the large bag I had stashed in the corner of the living room. Bella followed my eyes.

"What's that?" she asked.

She looked back at me. "Do I want to know?"

I shook my head quickly. "No. No you don't."

I laughed at her expression and looked at the clock. Only seven hours to go . . .


End file.
